Sonny with a chance of Skating
by mimicat1
Summary: sonny and Chad are dating for 3 years and Chads about to pop the big question but what happens when sonny gets hurt ice skating.


Sonny's POV

I skated around the ice rink holding hands with Chad. We have been dating for 3 years now. Life has been like heaven. Today's our 3 year anniversary and we are going out for dinner. I'm kind of worried but still excited. He said he wants to talk to me. I wonder why.

Chad's POV

Today's the day I'm going to ask Sonny to marry me. I think no one knows this but I have been in live with her since the first day I met her when she was in the waiter suit. It's our anniversary and I'm sweating bullets.

"Chad, are you okay?"Sonny asked. I had to act normal.

"Yeah I'm fine why would you ask?"

"Because you look worried. Are you sure your okay?

"of course I'm good. Really." I gave her my million dollar smile. She smiled back. Who can't resist Not smiling when you see the chadster. I was so lost talking to myself that I bumped into a man. He fell forward and fell on top of sonny.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" I asked to the man.

"Yeah I'm all good."

I bent down to help sonny up. Her face and body was facing the icy ground. I started to shake her.

"Sonny. Sonny." I turned her over and saw blood all over her face and forehead. She had cuts and glass all on her. I started to panic.

"Help ! Somebody call for help!" I yelled. Everyone just watched. They all looked shocked. I should have known they would be no help. I pulled out my phone. Wow how easy would have that been instead of wasting time yelling. I dialed 911

"911 what's your emergency?" An older woman voice said on the phone.

"Yes um my girlfriend was in a skating accident at the Bartess palace (A/N ; I just made that up)

"Is she conscious "

"No" Well that was a weird question.

"An ambulance will be there soon" The woman said on the phone. I hang up. I felt tears well up in my eyes. How could I let this happen. Why today. Why ever. She's the nicest person ever met.

5 Minutes later

They lifted sonny in a gurney and put her in the ambulance. I hopped in it and we drove to the hospital. They told me I had to stay in the waiting room until they were done.

3 hours later

The doctor came out. He walk towards me. He wore a white lab coat, a bluish green shirt and pants and some scrubs.

"Mr. Cooper you may see Ms. Monroe." I nodded and followed him.

"So how is she?" I asked as soon as we reached what appeared to be Sonny's hospital room door, he looked at me.

"Well Mr. Cooper she seems to be fine. Heart rate , better it can ever be. We have a little trouble with her breathing. She will probably wake up in a few hours." I breathed in relief My sonshine was okay. I walked in and my heart cracked a little. Sonny was bandaged in the head. She had a few scratches on her face. I was just glad she was ok.

"I'll be back to check on her" The doctor said suddenly. He grabbed his clip bored and walked out the room.

"Sonny I'm so sorry this happened to you. I wasn't paying attention and banged into that guy and..it's just my fault." I felt tears come again. I laid my head on the bed and took deep breaths. I felt someone's hand grab mines and squeezed. I looked up and saw Sonny smiling at me.

"Sonny!" I stood up and hugged her tightly.

"ow Chad! I still have wires here. Plus I just woke up from falling and almost dying."

"Opps sorry I forgot. But when you say you almost died that way.."

"Oh shut up." She smacked my playfully and I pretended to be shocked.

Just then the doctor came in.

"Ahh Ms. Monroe I see your up." No crap Sherlock. "How are you felling?"

"Actually I'm feeling pretty good."Sonny answered sweetly.

"When can sonny come out" I asked

"Since she is awake and she is starting to breath properly I'm going to run a few more test then she can come home first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you so much." I went home. I went straight to sleep. I had to pick up sonny tomorrow.

The next day

Sonny's POV

I woke up to the shinning sun. I was so happy to go home. I took of my clothes and took a warm shower. I got out and put on the clothes the nurse set for me.

"Ms. Monroe, Mr. Cooper is here to pick you up. Would you like him to come in?" the nurse said peeking into the bathroom.

"Sure let him" I said happily. I walked out the bathroom. Chad came in and I smiled. He wore a blue t- shirt. Some black jeans and some chucks. I got lost in his blue eyes. I ran to him and gave him a nice kiss. It was so passionate. I ran my fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I broke the kiss, he pouted and laughed.

"Are you ready for me to take you to your house?" Chad asked sweetly

"Yeah just let me get my bag"

Chad's POV

I signed Sonny out the hospital and drove her to her apartment.

"Thank you so much Chad."She smiled at me and ran her fingers through my hair. My heart was beating faster.

"So sonny, how about I take you out for dinner since we never got to go yesterday?" I said with hopeful eyes."Sure what time?" "How about eight?" "Perfect" With that she pecked my lips and ran inside her apartment. Now I'm finally going to ask her to marry me.

Later

Sonny's POV

Chad was taking me for dinner. I put on a black dress (A/N The same dress sonny wore on her first date with Chad) and some black heals I did my makeup and heard the door bell. I looked at me timing. I open the door

"Shall we?" He said taking his arm out

"We shall" I took my hand out and put them in twine with his.

At the restaurant

Me and Chad were eating at laughing. We had a blast.

"Shoot I dropped my fork" Chad said and ducked down. He stayed down there a long time so I looked down and gasped. Chad was on one leg.

"Sonny Monroe I was in love with you since the first day I met you. These past few years have been the best of my life and now I know that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." He pulled out a case from his pocket and showed a beautiful ring. It had four diamond rings."Sonny Monroe will you marry me?"I bent down and hugged him and wisped in his hear "Yes" I got up and saw a huge grin on his face. He slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up quickly and grabbed my by waist and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss.

At Chad's house

Chad told the maids to take a couple days off. He came back to the room and we kissed me. We fell on the bed and I couldn't control my self ,I ripped off his shirt. He started to kiss me down my neck and slowly took of my shirt. Then he went at my pants. H e sucked on my collar bone. This was going to be some night.

At the wedding

Chad's POV

My palms are sweating What if I through up on Sonny what if I faint. Or worse what if Sonny decides that she doesn't want to marry me. The music started and the doors opened. Every guy including mines dropped. Sonny was wearing a white dress that rapped around her hips that gave her a perfect curve.

When the priest was done we said our 'I do' and we kissed passionately. I knew this would be the greatest for the rest of my life.

**Like it? Love it? Good? Bad? Review please. Peace out suckas!**


End file.
